Lilin
Medium Fiend, Neutral Evil Statistics Defenses Damage Resistances Bludgeoning, Piercing, Slashing, Fire, Cold, Acid Damage Immunities Poison, Necrotic Condition Immunities Charmed, Poisoned, Fatigued Defenses Magic Resistance Weakness/Vulnerabilities Radiant Damage Senses Darkvision 120 feet Skills Persuasion +10, Deception +10, Insight +7, Stealth +7, Acrobatics +7, Athletics +8 Languages Common, Deor Abilities Malleable Nature: 'By using its action, the Lilin can change its appearance to match that of any Medium to Small sized Humanoid while retaining all of its abilities and statistics. Furthermore, a Lilin's gender is malleable in any form; able to assume any gender it wishes. The Lilin can copy any form it has seen before or can improvise an appearance as it wishes. '''Uncanny Charisma: '''The Lilin receives +2 on all 'Diplomatic' skill checks. '''Fell Strength: '''The Lilin uses its Charisma modifier for all Strength checks and Damage rolls. '''Charming Exterior: '''The Lilin can make the attempt to charm any Humanoid they come into contact with within 30 feet and if the target can see them. The target must make a Wisdom saving throw, DC 16 to avoid the effect. If the target fails its save, then they are under the thrall of the Lilin for at least 24 hours. The target may attempt another save only if the Lilin orders it to do something that would endanger their lives or person or that they would be adverse to doing. Each turn the target is in danger or is being forced to perform a task they would oppose, they may make a new saving throw at the end of their turn. The Lilin may only use the ability to charm a single target. * '''Latched On: '''Once the Lilin has successfully charmed a target with its '''Charming Exterior '''ability, it is able to create a telepathic link to its victim. This allows the Lilin to not only issue commands or desires to the target at will, but also allows it to know the thoughts and desires of the victim. '''Draining Touch: '(Recharge 4-6) The Lilin may opt to imbue its body with Necrotic energy. When this is done, the body of the Lilin takes on a soft, shadowy, nimbus. It may deal 5d8+5 Necrotic damage with a successful spell attack at a +8 to-hit. This ability can be made in conjunction with a melee attack (still requires the spell attack to effect the target) or as a simple embrace or caress. The damage also heals the Lilin for the amount of the damage dealt. The victim's of this attack do not realize that they are being harmed unless the Lilin wishes it. In fact, the Lilin may opt to have the damage cause a feeling of pleasure or euphoria in its victim if it so chooses. In addition to these abilities, the Lilin are also able to perform the following Spell-like abilities (Spell Save DC 16, Spell attack +8): * ''Ray of Enfeeblement ''At-Will * ''Sleep ''4x/day (cast as a level 3 slot) * ''Vampiric Touch ''4x/day * ''Hold Person ''3x/day * ''Dimension Door ''3x/day * ''Dominate Person ''2x/day * ''Mass Suggestion ''1x/day Actions/Attacks '''Claw. ''Melee Attack: +7 to hit, reach 5 feet, one target. ''Hit: ''1d6+5 slashing damage plus '''Draining Touch'. Overview A Deoric being of hedonistic pleasure, the Lilin is more commonly referred to as a Succubus/Incubus by many cultures in Kanatral. Official Church records list these demons as Lilin as there actually is not any defined difference in gender as they are one in the same being. The priests recognize the Lilin as one of the more common Deor to successfully cross into the Kanafold, likely due to their less violent nature and methods of temptation. Regardless, they are ranked as being somewhere in the middle of the hierarchy of the Deor and thusly an extremely dangerous being to any mortal. As beings of hedonism and lust, they pick their targets based on what they desire or considerable pleasurable at the time. Though chance encounters with Lilin are not necessarily fatal, it is also equally common that those they pursue die rather gruesome deaths where they are withered away to naught but drained husks. They are well documented in their abilities to assume whatever appearance they desire. As their appearance is malleable, it is neigh on impossible to know for certain if you are ever seeing their true forms or not. Though it is speculated by some scholars that perhaps they do not actually have a 'true form' as mortals would recognize it.